


Silent Fury

by Crystallyne



Series: Bridging the Divide [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallyne/pseuds/Crystallyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valaina has always done her best to keep her emotions in check.  Now, personal betrayal has her on the verge of losing control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceranna/gifts).



> This story came about from a [writing prompt](http://captainceranna.tumblr.com/post/128287462757/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story), as provided by [Ceranna](http://captainceranna.tumblr.com/)! This is the first time I've worked from a prompt like this, and I needed something to get me back into the writing mood! Thank you so much, Ceranna, I hope you like it!
> 
> (This has not been edited in any way. I could pick this apart until there's nothing left, but the point was for me to just sit down and WRITE, and stop picking apart my own work! I am my own worst critic. heheh)

Valaina stalked through the main hall of Skyhold, doing her best to ignore the startled looks she was receiving from the nobles and other dignitaries who, as always, stood clustered in groups throughout the room. It took every ounce of effort she had to keep her emotions in check, she had nothing left to put on a show for her guests. If she could have taken another route to get to her private quarters, she certainly would have.

Reaching the door to her sanctuary, she thrust it closed behind her, causing it to slam closed much louder than she had intended. She gritted her teeth, locking the door, and stalked up the stairs. On entering the room that served as both office and bed chamber, she stood in the center with her fists clenched at her side, eyes shut tightly, trembling from head to toe.

Since her life had been altered so drastically by the events at the Conclave, she'd had more than her fair share of experiences which had left her seething with anger and frustration. But this was the first time she had cause to feel completely and utterly betrayed by someone she had come to trust.

She had always felt that there was something odd about Blackwall. He'd had a tendency to dance around a subject, never quite answering questions directly, or only providing information which she could have easily guessed or obtained otherwise. Despite that, she had come to appreciate his loyalty and service to their cause. He had stood on the front lines of combat, keeping her and others safe.

Now, it turned out he had been lying the entire time she had known him. Now, all of his vague answers made sense. It infuriated her to think of all the times he could have admitted the truth, and how much damage he had caused with his lies.

She pressed both of her fists to her forehead, trying to hold back angry tears. 

Suddenly she heard a soft noise behind her, followed by a gentle voice. "It's okay to be angry."

Turning, she found Cole perched on the railing over the stairs. No matter how often he seemed to pop up out of nowhere, he never startled her. She clenched her fists at her sides again, looking away. "You're wrong, Cole. If I lose control, people get hurt. I can't let that happen."

The young man was silent for a moment. "Cullen staggering away, clutching his arm, shock and pain in his eyes. 'How could I hurt someone I care so much for?' You were young and untrained. You're in control, now. You won't hurt anyone. You only hurt yourself."

As he spoke, Valaina turned from him, her head bowed, and her hands in her hair. "I can't! I can't afford to lose control! I'm better then this, I learned to control my emotions a long time ago for this very reason!"

"Bound and binding, leashed, constrained, locked away inside where it won't hurt anyone. Festering, feeding, furling and unfurling, unable to escape, like poison in the vein. The longer you hold it inside, the more it hurts," Cole continued in his soft, even tone.

The more he spoke, the more she realized the truth of his words. Still, she was afraid. Yes, she was angry. Yes, she wanted to lash out. The need to let loose her anger coiled inside of her like a snake, ready to strike. Her hands clutched at her head, pulling on her own hair almost painfully, while angry tears slipped down her cheeks.

Cole moved quietly up behind her, as the anger and anguish built up inside of her. Then, just as she felt she couldn't hold it in any longer, he spoke softly again. "Let it go."

The scream that tore from her throat was unlike any she had ever given before. She threw herself to her knees, and her fists came down to strike the ground. In so doing, lightning burst from her fists in a violent torrent, searing the very air around her. It struck out, zig zagging across the floor to the nearest doors, which flew open as though she herself had flung them wide. Lightning crackled and shot through the air around her balconies, causing a tremendous thunderclap.

Valaina lay on the singed carpet, hunched over with her head resting on her fists, tears flowing down her cheeks. Cole knelt beside her, resting a hand gently on her back. He said nothing, simply remaining at her side as she wept.

A few minutes went by, when suddenly she heard the outer door banging open. A moment later, the door at the base of the stairs flew open, and she heard several people racing up the stairs. "Valaina!! Valaina, are you alright?!" Cullen called out desperately.

She wearily lifted her head, as Cullen came into view, followed by several of her friends, and a few guards. Cullen paused at the top of the stairs, taking in the singed carpet and Cole kneeling beside her, before he raced over to her other side and gathered her up in his arms. "By the Maker, you frightened me! You frightened everyone! What happened?"

Valaina curled up into his arms, nuzzling her face into his fur mantle. "I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry. I just…lost control. I told myself I'd never do that again!"

Before Cullen could respond, Cole spoke up. "She was hurting inside. Anger, raw, festering, hurting her. Sometimes it's okay to lose control."

She could hear her friends speaking quietly by the stairs, and several people departing as they realized they weren't needed.

Cullen ran his fingers through her hair gently, and rubbed her back. "Cole is right. How many times have you told me not to keep it locked up inside?"

She shook her head stubbornly. "I swore I would never lose control again! Last time, I hurt someone I love!" As she said it, she rested a hand on Cullen's forearm, where he still bore the scar she had given him in their childhood. "What will people think of me, now?! I nearly blow up our bedroom, and cause enough noise to be heard in Orlais!"

Cullen grasped her firmly by the chin, forcing her to look up and meet his golden brown eyes. "Those who matter already know how much you've been through. Those who don't matter will just realize you are a flesh and blood woman, with emotions and needs like anyone else. No one was hurt."

She held his gaze for long moments, before giving a little smile, and nodding. He returned her smile, gently wiping away her tears. Then she looked down, and bit her lip at the sight of the blackened hole in the rug she had been kneeling on. "The carpet didn't fare so well, though."

Cullen chuckled in her ear, as he pressed his lips to her brow.

**Author's Note:**

> Some variation of this might end up in my main story. In fact, we're actually likely to see Valaina lose control much sooner then this. But I loved the idea of her just totally losing control and scaring everyone in Skyhold. LOL Plus, a chance to write Cole! Dunno if I did him justice, but I adore Cole!


End file.
